


Leftovers

by rechkka



Category: Promare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nothing new here, galo being oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rechkka/pseuds/rechkka
Summary: Waking up together just after moving in, not too long after the events of the movie.





	Leftovers

Sheets rustling, and the faintest noise of cars honking tens of storeys down below. A slight vibration of the alarm app on the phone set beforehand. A hand, reaching out to shut it up.  
"What time is it?" a voice buried under the covers inquired.  
"Way too early," Galo murmured.  
"Are going to be late again?"  
"We'll be there just on time."  
Lio groaned faintly and squirmed from under the covers to face the light. The bed was large but not large enough to comfortably fit an extra body besides Galo’s, who insisted on spreading his limbs all across the matrass like a starfish. Getting out of bed proved to be a maze with increasing difficulty every morning.  
"Let me out."  
"Naaah."  
Gathering his awereness, Lio kicked the warm body some... where. No telling where, really.  
"Hey," Galo raised his leg, pulling the covers along with it. "No kicking me in the shins before 8 am, we discussed this!"  
Lio finally saw an escape from the textile prison and popped his head out.  
"Good morning," Galo said, eyes just slightly open but lips in a blissful smile.  
"Morning, " the blonde one yawned, laying his head on the pillow next to the occupied one.  
Galo was laying on his back, with his head turned to look at the other man.  
“Nice hair.”  
“You too.”  
Both chucked lazily.  
Lio crawled close to the man’s bare chest and touched his side. It was so warm, in such a stark contrast to the rather chilly air he was now exposed to, that it was impossible to resist. He squirmed even closer and brushed along Galo’s ribs with his cheek, and rest his head just under the man’s peck. A hand on his head followed, stroking the blond hair gently.  
A peaceful moment passed. Then something felt wrong.  
“Did you finish that ranch pizza after brushing your teeth?” Lio asked while propping himself on his elbows and looking Galo dead in the eye.  
“Maybe? Why?” Galo said, raising his brows just a bit, eyes still not fully opened.  
“Yeah, okay, fine then,” Lio retuned his head to his pillow, pulling away from the other man.  
“Why? Did you want me to leave some for you? Why didn’t you say so, I would have left some for you..”  
“Doesn’t matter now!”  
“We can order some more, if you want it so bad!”  
“I don’t want that pizza!” Lio hissed with a helpless face, almost unable to hold his laugh.  
“Then why are you shaming me for my midnight snack?? A firefigher’s soul burns a lot of calories you know! I get cravings!” The man looked so, so confused.  
“Why do I always have to spell everything out to you, Galo Thymos?” Lio laughed, pulled himself up on top of Galo, and kissed him, and felt Galo’s lips heat up as the man blushed heavily.  
He pulled away to watch the man blink hard at him, then darting his gaze elsewhere, too embarrassed to look at his boyfriend.  
“I’m never gonna get used to that,” Galo stammered as he let go of his held breath. Lio grimaced but kept smiling.  
“Not the worst problem to have. For instance, I have to get used to the taste of garlic in the morning,” he grinned and kissed the firefighter again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from @taki_bert on Twitter, thank you again for your wonderful art. Hope this isn’t too bland lmao;;;


End file.
